Boundaries
by robbiebaby
Summary: A week before the wedding, Bella pushes the boundaries of her and Edward's physical relationship. Lemon. Strictly B/E. EPOV


I remember when I used to come into her room. When she didn't know I was watching. She had been so achingly beautiful.

On hot summer nights when she would wear only a pair of panties and a tank top... It was a beauty I couldn't describe, it was something I'd never read about. It wasn't lust I felt when I looked down at her from the end of her bed. Lust was what they talked about in books, what Hollywood portrayed on the big screen: An all consuming fire that would have had me pouncing on her and ravishing her within minutes, barely waiting for consent.

What I felt when I looked at her was different. God knows I wanted her so much sometimes, it hurt to push her away. It killed me to see the dissappointment in her eyes, lingering with the longing there... But other times, most times I think I'd just be content to spend all of eternity watching her endless sleep. Listening to her steady breathing, her very presence making me forever complete.

We are to be married next week. She is to be my wife. My wife.  
Bella Swan is to be my wife.  
Bella Cullen.  
Mrs. Edward Cullen.  
Sometimes those are the only words that go through my head as I watch her sleep. Maybe next week they'll start to seem real.

It was raining. Not a heavy, stormy rain, but a steady cool drizzle that seemed to take the edge off the thick heat that the muggy summer day had left behind. The contrast in temperatures had allowed for a thin fog to decend over Forks. It probably wouldn't last till the morning, and not many people would be awake to see it now. If they did, it wouldn't seem so extraordinary. But I could see every miniscule drop of moisture in the air. I could feel it coat me as I ran at full speed through the forest, damp leaves thrashing against my coat. I felt it fill my dead lungs as I breathed in the air around me, smell the rot of the earth that it brought with it.

I sometimes thought of all the meaningless, useless information that filled my head, the junk of a hundred years of strangers thoughts, the infinite archive of smells, sounds and textures, most of which I would never need.

And yet all I really wanted was one girl. One girl to see, to smell, to touch, to taste. It didn't seem a waste to spend a lifetime, an eternity filling my endless memory with Bella. Everything else really did seem like meaningless, useless trivia when I thought... the soft, hot, floral scent as I ran my nose down her neck, across her collarbone. I'd forsake all other smells. I'd never again touch velvet, only Bella's wet, easy tongue on mine. I'd forget the sun, if to only see her big doll eyes before me, half hidden behind dark lashes, shy, deepest brown. As deep as forever. All of the ages were hidden deep in those eyes.

And then there she was. Asleep. I crawled silently through her already open window, laying one wet foot and then the other onto her aging carpet without a sound, only the crickets chirping from the grass below and the light percussion of the rain on her roof. She had no idea I'm sure... I just stood there for what must have been five minutes. Ten minutes. I don't even know. My arms hung at my sides, no doubt dripping more rain onto her already sodden carpet. My mouth was slightly agape as my eyes drank her in over and over, my mind capturing a still photograph that I'd remember even after she awoke.

Her delicate bare legs stretched down to the end of the bed, her left knee slightly bent, her foot caught up in the purple sheets. Her beautiful, beautiful naked legs, so strong and yet so breakable. She was wearing a pale pink pair of panties, with a thin elastic band stretching across her exposed lower stomach. About three inches of pale skin lay between the top of the elastic and the bottom of her thin, ragged white tanktop. Her smooth, hot, fragrant skin...

One arm was stretched up above her to her headboard, her head turned to the side on her pillow, her chestnut hair fanning out around her. The other arm lay up at her chest, her hand still clutching a book that lay there. Wuthering Heights, I read. Again? Oh, Bella.

I smiled and took a silent step forward to the side of her bed. So gently and slowly that I wouldn't disturb her, I pulled the book out from her grasp, dog-earred the page and laid it on her bedside table. I looked back to her sleeping face. Her mouth was puckered slightly, and I could hear the soft escape of her breath as she exhaled. She hadn't awoken. A slow smile curled across my lips.

Reaching behind me and not breaking my gaze, I edged off my damp jacket and dropped it to the floor by her bed. With absolute stealth, I walked around to the end of her bed and crawled up the mattress to lie next to her. Reaching around me, I rearranged the sheets from their tangled mess, unhooking them gently from her foot and laying them on top of her lovely body, her chest pushing up and down with her breathing.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but stop and admire the soft curves that hid beneath her tanktop. The low light of her table lamp set a slight shadow between her two round breasts, and I marveled at the balance of smoothness and softness there. I would never be able to fully understand the allure of that skin, how it begged to be touched and kissed. How it could be the most tempting sight I'd ever laid eyes on. Like the skin of her neck... it was fresh and pink and soft. It was undiscovered and pure. I wanted to lay my head there and hear her heartbeat, but that would surely awaken her.

Pulling my eyes away, I gazed again at her face. Quieter than a whisper, I breathed, "I love you," and reached one arm up over her to turn out the light.

She stirred as the room was plunged into darkness, only a pale grey light filtering in from the window. I stilled, looking to her eyes. They opened beneath her furrowed eyebrows, her head lifting slightly to look at my face. She looked at me confused for a second or two, and then looked around her room as if there was some answer there.

"Go back to sleep..." I whispered, concerned. She brought her furrowed gaze back to me and lifted her hand to her temple. "Close your eyes."

"When did you get here?" Her voice was thick with sleep. I smiled, amused.

"Go back to sleep, darling. I didn't mean to wake you."

Stubbornly, she shifted over to her side to that her body was facing me and lifted one arm to rest upon my waist. Sighing, I mimicked her motion. She looked at me sleepily and smiled.

"Hi." She breathed. I laughed once, and leaned up to kiss her forehead, reaching up to push aside a few hairs before laying my hand again at her hip.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." She raised one eyebrow at me. I smiled back at her, devilishly. "Almost, anyway," I said, reaching over and kissing her softly. Her lips were impossibly warm and supple, delicious and hot. Lush and tasty. Her lips curved to mine, pushing back gently. I traced my hand slowly across her hip, feeling the soft swell of her bottom, covered by the thin pink panties. I could feel her body temperature increase ever so slightly, and she pushed her body closer to my own.

She carefully sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. It was an amazing sensation that I could feel all over, more sensual than anything else she did to me, her hot, wet mouth drawing in even that small part of me. My hand tensed on her hip, my brow drawn in concentration.

She seductively ran her hot tongue along the edge of my lip, and in the same moment she brought her knee up so that her thigh was now pressed between my legs.

I pulled my face away from hers sharply. "Bella," I started, but she brought her lips back to mine roughly, silencing me with her mouth and pressing her thigh harder into my crotch. "Mmm... Bella..." I said pulling away again, gathering all my resolve to do so. She looked at me desperately, her large brown eyes pleading. She was out of breath already.

"Please, Edward..." She left the sentence. She didn't ask for anything, but I knew what she wanted, and it was the one thing I couldn't give her. Her eyes searched mine as I looked back at her in agony. Why did she do this to me?

Frustration and anger bubbled inside of me. I hated denying her, denying myself. I hated that she blamed me for stopping. I wanted her so badly... I thought bitterly of my erection, straining against my jeans between us.

What I wouldn't give...

As I looked back at her, willing her to understand, her hand slowly slipped down from my waist, lingering in front of my jean pocket. She never broke eye contact, her mouth slightly open.

Tell her to stop. Fuck. Tell her to stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, sto-

She bit her lower lip, and in one movement shifted her hand until it was firmy over my hard length, trapped underneath the stiff jean fabric.

My mouth fell open and my eyes closed fast for a second. I exhaled sharply. When I opened my eyes again, she was more beautiful than ever. She looked back at me, eyebrows raised.

Pull away. Pull away. Stop her, stop her, stop her...

But I'd never wanted anything so much in my life.

A coy smile curled at one side of her lips. "Do you like that?" she whispered in a low, raspy voice.

Oh, my God.

If it was possible, my cock got even harder with her question. I didn't even answer. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. All I remember is that my face suddenly crashed against hers as my hips ground harder into her hand. 


End file.
